


JP 'Rook' Cappelletty Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [7]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), musician RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: All of these are imagines for JP 'Rook' Cappelletty. These all have nothing to do with each other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Guys Like That

Y/N slows to a stop, making Rook also slow down. 

“What’s up?” He asks her.   
She looks away from the store to look at him, a guilty and sorry expression on her face. “I need to go into Sephora.”   
Rook raises an eyebrow, “you ran out of makeup already?”   
She nods, “Kells has done so many interviews, it’s crazy and you have that huge one in a week.”   
“He give you money?” Seeing her expression, he knows the answer. “Does he know that you ran out?”  
Y/N winces, “not exactly.”   
Rook takes her hand, pulling her towards the store most men avoid. “Alright, let’s go and I’m paying.” 

She protests the whole time they walk to the store. “Rook, I can pay for it myself.”   
He rolls his eyes, “how about this, anything you need for Kells and me, I’ll pay for and I will know what is for us, and you can pay for whatever you want.”   
Knowing he won’t budge, she nods with a sigh. Pressing a kiss to his cheek as a silent thanks. 

Letting go of Rook’s hand, she grabs a basket, quickly wandering over to the foundation. He follows close behind.

Noticing her getting stuck between two colors, he sticks his arm out, letting her test the two. 

Figuring out which one is best, she puts it into the basket, offering him makeup wipe to clean his arm before moving over to a section of eyeshadows. 

The slightly older male watches her with no expression on his face, even though he’s amused. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a guy stand next to him. The other guy doesn’t say anything for a minute before asking, “your girlfriend drag you here?”   
Rook ignores the question, eyes focusing back on Y/N.   
“I get it. Mine dragged me here. So, now I get to fucking be bored for the next hour. All I wanted to do was go into Dick’s but she saw Sephora and made me come in here.”   
Rook smirks, “makes sense.”   
The guy looks at him confused. “What makes sense?”   
“Why you would want to go to Dick’s, you are one.” With that, he walks away, grabbing Y/N and moving to another section. 

“I hate guys like that.” Rook mutters.   
Y/N frowns, having not heard the conversation. “Guys like what?”   
“Guys that just expect their girlfriends to not have a problem going to somewhere they want and then when their girlfriend wants to come here it’s an inconvenience.”

When Rook looks at Y/N to see why she hadn’t responded, he surprised to see her smiling at him.  
“I’m so lucky to have you.” Y/N tells him before pressing a short kiss to his lips.


	2. Good For Him

Rook groans, muscles sore from drumming for practically two hours straight. This concert they went overboard and every song except one required drums. He would never complain about his job, he would complain, however about the ache in his muscles.

He comes to a stop outside of his bunk, pulling the curtain open, he’s not surprised to see Y/N sitting up as much as she can while reading. She looks up at him, realizing the curtain got pulled open. “Hey, baby.”

He smiles at her, “Hey.” Joining her in the bunk, he presses a kiss to her lips. Trying not wince at the pain radiating through his body because of the position.

Y/N narrows her eyes, noticing the wince at how stiff he is. “Rough concert?”

He nods, not bothering to lie.

She hums for a few minutes, thinking of what she could do to help her boyfriend. Getting out of the bunk, she takes Rook hand in hers, pulling him along with her out to the main part of the bus. Kells and Baze being the only ones out there. The rest in their own bunks.

Kells and Baze watch interested as to what they’re doing.

She points at the empty couch, “lay down.”

Rook protests immediately.

She glares at him, “JP Cappelletty, lay down on the damn couch.”

Kells fights the urge to laugh, not wanting her to glare at him. But a small chuckle leaves him when Rook immediately does as she wants.

Instead of glaring at the blonde musician, she narrows her eyes at him. “Watch me help you with your headaches next time you have one.”

Kells sobers up, putting his hands in the air. “I’m good, I’ll shut up.”

Y/N turns to her boyfriend, happy to see he’s laying on his stomach. Straddling him, she gets comfortable on the backs of his thighs.

She carefully starts applying pressure to his lower back, and when she presses in with her thumbs, she smiles at the moan she receives. ‘I didn’t think anyone could be more tense then Kells.” Y/N says her observation.

Rook smiles at that, face hidden in the couch material. “Glad to be of service.”

She swats him on the back of his head lightly, “Don’t be proud of that.”

After ten minutes, she slowly stops, not missing that Rook had fallen asleep. Baze walks over to her, helping her get off Rook, so she doesn’t wake him up.

“You’re good for him, Y/N.” Baze tells her, patting her on the shoulder, before going to his bunk. She stares after him confused.

Kells sits down at the table, “Baze is right. We give Rook a lot of shit for how he is with you, but he’s never been happier. You’re really good for him.”


	3. The Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deals with anxiety. There is many ways to deal with it, and marijuana can be one.

“Hold my hand.” Rook murmurs as they begin to exit the car.

Gratefully, Y/N does. Tangling their fingers together, she squeezes them as she notices the crowd surrounding the car.

He turns his head, making it look like he’s pressing a kiss to her ear, when he’s really whispering to her. “Just keep on holding my hand.”

As they enter the crowd, fans surrounding them on each side, pressing into their space. Her hand tightens on his as her breathing becomes uneven. Her free hand goes up to the sunglasses that are on, keeping them their as she tilts her head down.

Getting into the building, she loosens her grip as soon as the industrial door shuts behind them. Pulling her sunglasses off, she stashes them in her pocket.

Ignoring the concerned looks of everyone, he leads Y/N into the bathroom. Locking the door behind them.

Rook squeezes her hand gently, when she tries to let go. With his free hand he reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a baggie and lighter. Using his teeth, he opens the bag. Letting the bag hang from his teeth, he pulls the joint from it.

His eyes meet Y/Ns when she pulls the bag from in between his teeth, wordlessly dropping in the trash. He squeezes her hand again as a silent thank you. Putting the joint between his lips, he lights it. Taking a drag, he holds it in for a few seconds before releasing the smoke.

Rook begins to offer the blunt to her when she lets go of his hand and wraps her arms around his waist. He puts his free arm around her, only lightly holding her against him.

“No sativa?” She asks.

He chuckles, eyes shining with happiness at the words that always came when this happened. “No sativa.”

Y/N doesn’t move away from him, instead tilting her head up, lips forming a pout. Taking a puff, he presses his lips against hers. Waiting until her lips open, to open his mouth and let the smoke pour out of his into hers. She holds the smoke for a few seconds, before slowly letting it leave. Rook watching as her body becomes less tense every second.

She presses a kiss to his cheek, before stealing the joint in his fingers. “Thank you.” She whispers.

“Thank you.” He responds, having no clue how she trusted him to help when her anxiety got to be too much.

Not being able to think of a response to his thanks, she kisses him, free hand grabbing his shirt to hold him tight against her.


	4. Every Time I Die

Y/N collapses in the chair next to Kells, burying her face in her hands. “I’m going to die.” The words are muffled against the palms of her hands, but he still makes out what she said.

“Why are you going to die?” He asks, his head going back slightly as he asks the question.

Her hands leave her face, one of them going to his arm, gripping it tight. She looks him in the eyes. “He’s trying to kill. I’m not even joking, he is trying to kill me.”

Kells thinks for a moment, trying to figure out where she had just been, and when he glances to see what clothes she’s wearing, it clicks. “You think, Rook is trying to kill you?”

She nods, expression not changing, her grip on his arm loosening slightly.

He almost throws his free hand in the air, wishing she would elaborate. “How exactly is he trying to kill you? I thought he was teaching you how to drum.”

“He is and that’s the problem.”

His eyes close for a second, free hand rubbing at his brow bone. “I’m still not following, how he’s killing you or how him teaching you how to drum, which you wanted him to do, is the problem.”

Her grip slackens for a second, before she pulls away her hand entirely. “Kells, he’s trying to kill me because he teaches me how to drum while being shirtless. I understand there’s a lot of sweat build up when playing the drums, but he’s barely playing, and when he is, it’s for a whole five seconds, so he doesn’t need to be shirtless, he just is. And so now I have to resist the urge to jump his bones.”

Kells holds up a hand, “You want to sleep with Rook?”

She gives him a blank stare, “That’s like asking if I love Cassie? The answer is yes.”

She goes to continue, but he stops her again, having a small mental freakout. “Since when have you wanted to sleep with Rook?”

“When I met him.”

“And I never knew?” He asks. “I thought we were closer than that. You tell me everything, or I thought you did.”

She sighs, patting him on the shoulder. “I do tell you everything, Kells. Remember human journal to human journal.” When he nods, she continues, “This is the only thing I didn’t tell you. And I was the one who organized Cassie coming with us for a week last time we toured.”

As the last sentence leaves her mouth, his eyes narrow. “I should’ve known it was you.” He holds up his middle finger, “Promise me this the only thing you haven’t told me.”

With a slight roll of her eyes, she wraps her middle finger around his. “Promise.”

Leaning back, he picks up his lighter, throwing in the air. “Alright, now what do you want me to do about this whole Rook is killing me because he’s shirtless. I can talk to him about keeping his shirt on, I could propose a threesome, or I could just lock the two of you in a room for three days and see what happens.” He offers the last option as a joke.

“As much as I would love a threesome, I don’t think I could handle you both at the same time.”

“We could make it work.”

Y/N rolls her eyes, knowing just how true that statement was. “Don’t worry about, I just needed to rant for a minute or just talk about it.” Seeing his unsure look, she laughs, patting him on the knee. “I’m a big girl, I can talk to him myself.”

Needless to say, Y/N didn’t talk to Rook about the fact that he was killing her in her drum lessons. Mostly because when they had their next one, three days later, he was fully clothed, and the next few drum lessons went the same way when it came to what he was wearing, due to the fact they were doing a mini tour and could only practice during soundcheck and after.

A month after her talk with Kells, came the day Y/N couldn’t take it anymore. It was her first drum lesson since they got home from tour. She had managed to beat Rook to the room and when he came in, she let out a quiet fuck.

She could handle him shirtless and in sweatpants or shorts, but he wasn’t wearing sweatpants or shorts. He was wearing her favorite pair of jeans that he owned. They had rips in the knees and just seemed to be tighter than all of the rest of his jeans. And as per usual, he was shirtless.

Y/N blinks at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if this was real or if this was another one of her dreams that had become more frequent. “I quit.” She muttered.

“What?” Rook asks.

“I quit.” She repeats. “Not because you aren’t an amazing teacher, you are.” She explains seeing his expression. “But, I can’t do this. You are killing me and you don’t even know it.” Her eyes focus on the wall behind him, trying not to look directly at him. “You come in here every time shirtless and I can handle that even on a bad day where I was already thinking about how much I wanted you, but you come in here today, and you’re wearing my favorite jeans that you own, with the combination of no shirt, I’m out. I’m done.” She walks out of the room, leaving a shocked Rook standing with drumsticks barely hanging from his fingertips.


	5. You Have To Be Joking

“Anything interesting happening lately?” Jason, the interviewer asks.

Kells brightens up at the question. “Yes, actually. My friend and drummer, Rook got engaged.”

“Really? Tell him congratulations. Did you help him propose?”

Kells shakes his head, “No, but I was there.”

Jason leans forward, the last time a question he had asked sparked this amount of energy with the musician it had been when he asked him what the studio was like. “Do you think they would be alright with you telling the story?”

Kells nods, “yeah, we actually talked about it, since there’s actually footage of him asking, so I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.” He lets the footage part slip, hoping fans will catch on that the proposal will be in the next kellyvision.

Jason lets Kells start the story after they shift the camera a little, wanting to get a close up of Kells as he talks. Another camera still filming both Jason and him.

“So, this was like two weeks ago. It’s probably around one pm, we are all on the tour bus and headed to the next show. Y/N, randomly gets up, and everyone’s just on their phones still thinking about the concert from the night before. So, she gets up and gets a water and just hands it to Rook before sitting down. Mind you, no one is talking at all. He didn’t ask for a water or anything, she just knew that he needed one.” Kells takes a breath, “And then suddenly all of us just hear him say, marry me. And we all look at him, like you did not just ask your girlfriend to marry you on a tour bus in front of like ten other people. Y/N, and I did not expect this from her at all, just goes, yes, but I better be getting a ring soon.”

“You’re joking?”

Kells shakes his head, “No, it was the weirdest thing. Because all of us are just looking at each other, like did that actually happen? Did we really just witness that?”

“Well, pass on my congratulations to the happy couple. Also, did she get a ring?”

“Yes, she did. He got her one very quickly.” Kells laughs.


	6. Chest Piece

Ashliegh pops her head into Rook’s space, “Hey, you have a consult.”   
“Just consult or also a session?” He asks, standing up.   
“Just a consult.” Ash says, sending him a smile, before leaving to bring in whoever. Coming back in a minute later, she has a clipboard with the standard paper work and a girl in tow. “This is Y/N, she signed up for a thirty minute consultation, try not to go over.” She tells Rook, knowing how he and all the guys can get if they get to excited about an idea. She pats the girl on the arm, before leaving.   
Rook moves forward, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Rook.”   
She laughs, shaking his hand, “Y/N, I really like your work.”   
He can feel himself flush slightly at her words. 

It was Kells who usually got that compliment, especially since this was his shop. The older man had started tattooing when he was fifteen and by the time he was twenty he was able to buy a large enough space, where he, Slim, and Dub could all work without being in each other's way. With Rook joining them once he turned eighteen, getting a fulltime spot when he turned twenty two. 

“Do you have an idea of what you want?” He asks, gesturing for her to sit in the spare chair they keep, while he sits on the stool.   
“Kind of.” She shrugs, “I know I want a chest piece, so I was thinking that I could give you the reigns on what the design would be.”  
He stares at her for a few seconds shocked, “Are you sure?”  
Y/N nods, “Yeah, I really like what I’ve seen of your work. I feel like your the right person for this.”  
He chuckles a little bit, still in disbelief, but seeing the time he pushes it aside and starts asking her questions.

Nearly ten hours later when they’re closing up the shop, Kells joins Rook when he goes into his space to grab some papers for Ash. “Any interesting clients?”  
Rook side eyes him, wondering if Ash said something. “Yeah, a girl came in, wants a chest piece.”   
Kells whistles at that, it had been a while since a chest piece had come into the shop. “What are you going to do for it?”   
“I have a few ideas, I just need to draw them up and email them to her so she can decide.”   
He sighs, leaning against the wall, “I kind of hate that you got the first chest piece in like months and you have the reigns over the design.”   
Rook shakes his head, “Why would you ask me if I had anything interesting when Ash already told you everything?”   
He shrugs, a smirk on his face. “Just wanted to hear it from you, oh what’s her name by the way?”   
“Y/N.”   
Kells chuckles, “Yeah, that’s why I wanted to hear from you. Just remeber Rookie, you can’t fuck ‘em until all the paperworks done.” He slaps the shorter man on the shoulder, before leaving.


End file.
